Automated test equipment (ATE) is computer-controlled equipment that measures the functionality and performance of a device under test (DUT). An ATE may include one or more test instruments for collecting test data from a DUT, a host computer for sending control signals to the test instruments and displaying test data to a user, and interface hardware that interfaces the test instruments with the host computer. The host computer may use device drivers for sending control signals to the test instruments through the interface hardware. If the interface specifications of some of the instruments are different from each other, the ATE may have multiple units of interface hardware customized according to the different interface specifications of the instruments. Examples of interface hardware include interleaved analog-to-digital and digital-to-analog converters. If an additional test instrument having a unique interface specification is integrated into the ATE, an additional interface hardware unit may be needed to support the unique interface specifications of the additional test instrument. Furthermore, a new device driver for controlling the additional test instrument may also be needed.